Broken and Repaired Hearts
by Rayne Hyuuga
Summary: Rayne Hyuuga transfers to Seiyo Academy and runs into Kukai a few moments after she walks into the gate. LITERALLY! She befriends the Guardians, going through love and heart break. And what's this? There's gonna be a new Guardian! MILD LANGUAGE & THEMES


_**I don't own Shugo Chara or any anime's used in this story. I only own the idea and Rayne. Katie is my friend and a good one. ONEGAI ENJOY MINNA-SAN!**_

"ACK! I'm late again!" Rayne screamed as she ran to the gate of her school. "My first day at this school and I'm late! And I'm supposed to meet with the Guardians so they can welcome me here!" she cried as she rushed through the gates of Seiyo Academy. "Geeze! Where is this new girl anyways? If she doesn't get here soon I'm leaving!" Amu said and sighed. "Don't worry Amu-chan, she'll be here soon." Tadase told her and smiled. "Where's the new girl?" Kukai asked Amu. "ACK! K-Kukai! Why are you here?" she asked in surprise. "What? Can't I skip out on morning announcments to meet a possible new Guardian?" he asked and gave his special smirk. All of a sudden a girl ran into him and ended them both up on the ground, in a very weird position. The girl lifted her lips from Kukai's and stared at him, blushing. "G-gomenasai!" she said and jumped off of him. "Are you Miss Hyuuga Rayne-san?" Tadase asked her and smiled, making her blush more. "H-hai." she whispered. "I'm Hotori Tadase, King's Chair." "Mashiro Rima, Queen's Chair." "Fujisaki Nagihiko, Jack's Chair." "Yuiki Yaya, Ace's Chair." "And Hinamori Amu, Joker's Chair." they said and bowed to her. "And I'm Souma Kukai, last year's Jack." Kukai told her and made her blush again. "And by the way, you're a pretty good kisser Rayne-san!" he teased and she turned as red as a cherry. "Kukai! Don't tease her like that!" Daichi told him and frowned. "Gomen Daichi." he said and smiled.

"Daichi? Who's that?" Rayne asked and he panicked. "Now you've done it!" Daichi scolded and Kukai flicked him away. "OW!" he yelled as he hit the wall. "Oh? What's that thing over there?" Rayne asked and pointed to Daichi. "Y-you can see him?" Kukai asked in shock. "Amu-chan, I scence a Guardian Chara coming from her." Ran told her and she looked surprised. "Well duh! Who couldn't?" she yelled and blew a rasberry at him. "Watch it little squirt." he told her with warning. "And will you do to me if I don't ecchi?" she asked. "And why is your uniform different from Hotori-san's?" she asked again. "I go to the middle school next door." he answered and she fell over. "Hyuuga-san! Daijoubu desu ka?" Tadase asked and helped her up. "Hai, arigatou Hotori-san." she said and blushed slightly. "Now, you asked what I would do about it right?" he asked Rayne and leaned close to her face. "H-hai." she said and tried to back up but tripped. Kukai tripped over her and they ended up kissing again. "K-Kukai! Stop harassing her!" Amu yelled and tried to pry him off but failed. Rayne closed her eyes and tried to make the kiss last. Kukai lifted his head up and smiled at her again. "Like I said, you're a pretty good kisser Rayne-san." he said, saying her name in a melting voice, making her turn redder then her skirt. "ECCHI!" she screamed and punched him, sending him across the grounds of the school. She blushed an even deeper shade of red and ran towards the building.

"G-GOMENASAI!" she screamed right before she went inside. "Okay class! We have a new student in our class starting today. Her name is Hyuuja Rayne-san!" Nikaidou said and showed Rayne to the class. "Kawaii!" the boys said and started drooling. "Sensei, my name is Hyuuga, not Hyuuja." Rayne glared. She walked to the empty seat next to Tadase and sat down. "Tadase, I sence a Guardian Chara from her." Kiseki whispered into Tadase's ear. "I can feel it too Kiseki, and it's pretty strong." he whispered. "Could you and your little royal friend keep it down Hotori-san? I can't hear Nikaidou-sensei." Rayne coldly asked him and he blushed. "Gomen Hyuuga-san." he said and focused on the lesson. _**End of last class...**_"Excuse me, I'm looking for Miss Hyuuga Rayne? She needs to come with me to the principle's office." Kukai said and stuck his head into the classroom. "Ah, Kukai-san! Didn't you graduate last year?" Nikaidou asked. "Hai, but I was asked to come." he said and walked in. "Hyuuga-san, please come with me." Kukai said without emotion. Rayne got up and followed Kukai out of the room and everybody started whispering. "What Kukai-senpai? Why does the principle want me?" Rayne asked and looked at him. He looked nervous and slightly scared. "We're in a lot of trouble." he said and gulped. "We? You don't go here." Rayne said. "No, but I was involved." "In what?" "Our little "meeting" this morning." he said and they both blushed.

Rayne now gulped. "How did he know about it?" she asked, now very nervous. "Saya-san. She saw and told him." "Who?" "You don't want to know." he said and led her into the office. "Hello Kukai-san! I haven't seen you since you graduated!" one of the female workers said and smiled. "Hi sensei." he replied and sat down in one of the chairs against the wall. "R-Rayne-san, you should sit down too, it'll be the last time for a day or two." Kukai trailed off. "Why senpai?" Rayne asked and sat next to him. "Oh! So you're the middle school student who's in trouble with the principle! Gomen Kukai-san." the worker said and looked sad. "Because we're getting punished, that's why." he told her and blushed. Daichi suddenly popped up and floated in front of Kukai's face. "Wanna do a character change so you can handle the pain better Kukai?" he asked. "I don't know." Kukai replied. "What's this thing senpai? You never answered me this morning." Rayne told him and looked at Daichi. "Well since you can see him I might as well tell you. He's my Guardian Chara, Daichi. He was born from my desire to be a sports master." Kukai explained. "And since you can see him, you're gonna have one soon born from your desires." he continued. "Cool. But isn't is weird to have a small person floating around your head all the time?" Rayne asked. Right before Kukai answered, the principle walked out of his office, holding a big wooden paddle and glared at them, making them gulp.

"In my office now you two lovers." he said and pointed to the room he just walked out of. "Daichi, can you do a Character Change for her too?" Kukai whispered. "Pretty sure I can 'cause her Chara is so strong. Want me to try?" Daichi replied. "Rayne-san, say "Character Change" OK?" Kukai whispered. "Why?" "Just do it!" "Character Change!" they whispered in unison and a star hair clip appeared in both of their hair. "Drop the pants and bend over these chairs." the principle told them. "N-nanio? In front of him?" Rayne exclaimed and pointed to Kukai. The principle glared at her and she cringed. "Hai sensei." she sighed and dropped her skirt, just as Kukai dropped his pants. They bent over and waited for the blows. "OW!" they yelled as the first blow landed. _"N-nani? Why doesn't it hurt that bad? Normally I'd have screamed at the top of my lungs."_ Rayne thought. "OWWIE!" they yelled in unison again. They yelped for a few minutes before the blows stopped. "I-is it over?" Rayne asked nevously. The principle grabbed their arms and took them each to a corner in the back of the room. He put their hands on their heads and told them to stay there and to not rub their rears or speak until he told them they could leave or they would have to start over. The star clips disappeared from their hair and Daichi popped up on Kukai's shoulder. "Dame that must hurt! I felt it just from hearing what was going on!" he said and shivered.

There was a knock on the principle's door a few minutes later. "Come in!" he called. "Gomen ne for disturbing you sensei, but I'm here to take my sister home. I was told she's here with you." a boy with shaggy like black hair told the principle. "Her name please?" "Hyuuga Rayne." the boy replied. He looked over to the left corner in the back of the room and stared wide-eyed at what he saw. "Ray-chan!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry but she can't leave yet." the principle told him. The boy looked again and saw that her skirt was down and that her sitting area was pink. "What did you do to my sister?" he yelled and glared at the principle. Kukai turned his head slightly so he could see the boy. The boy noticed him and looked even more shocked, if that was even possible. Kukai blushed slightly and turned back around. "Alright you two, you can pull up your bottoms and leave now. Just don't let this happen again or everything will be down, understand?" the principle asked them. "Hai sensei." they said and walked out of the room, rubbing their sore rears. "Ray-chan what happened? Why did that jerk beat you?" the boy asked her, walking her to her classroom to get her things. "Well Natsume-kun, Kukai-senpai and I accidently kissed this morning and it looked like we were making out, and this mean girl told the principle about it." Rayne told her brother, clinging to his arm, her face slight red. "Kukai? Who's that?" Natsume asked, glaring.

"The boy that was in the principle's office with me. He doesn't go here anymore, he went into middle school last year." Rayne explained as she gathered her belongings and put them into her bag. "Let's go home Natsume-kun. I'm tired." Rayne said, rubbing her eyes and grabbing her brother's arm again. Natsume giggled at his sister and lead her outside. "When we get home would you like me to rub some cream on it to help ease the pain?" he asked and she blushed slightly. "Hey! Hyuuga-san! Matte!" Tadase yelled and they stopped. When he got to them he handed Rayne an envelope. "Would you like to join us for tea at the Royal Garden tommorow Hyuuga-san?" he asked and smiled. Natsume glared at him and he cringed. Rayne hit him on the head. "Natsume-kun! He won't hurt me! This is one of the Guardians, King's Chair, Hotori Tadase. Hotori-san, this is my brother Hyuuga Natsume." Rayne said and tried to smile while she rubbed her rear. "Are you alright Hyuuga-san?" he asked. "It's none of your buisness what happened to her!" Natsume yelled and glared at him again. "Gomen Hyuuga-kun, if it would make you feel better you may come too." Tadase told him and smiled. "Come on Ray-chan, let's go home so we can get rid of the pain." Natsume said and dragged Rayne outside the gates. "Hmmm, another strong Guardian Chara nya? Ikuto would love to hear about this nya!" Yoru said and flew off to find Ikuto.

"OW! Be careful Sume-chan!" Rayne told her brother as he rubbed some cooling cream onto her rear to ease the pain. "Gomen Ray-chan, I'm trying but I'm barely touching you. That jerk did a good job of making your arse sore." he said and giggled, earning him a whack on the head. "That was so uncalled for." he said and pulled her underwear and pants back up. "You can get up now Ray-chan." he told her but she didn't move. "Hello?" he asked. "I'm too tired to move." she said and let out a big yawn. "Well I guess I'll just have to spank you then ne?" he slyly asked. "ONII-CHAN!" she yelled and tackled him to the floor. "I was joking Rayne! Geeze!" he laughed. "Hey Natsume?" she asked as she got off of him. "Yeah?" he asked and sat back down on the couch. Rayne did also and cringed when she did. "Have you ever heard of a Shugo Chara?" she asked. "No, why?" "Kukai-senpai has one and he said that I'll have one soon." she told him. "What is it?" "A kawaii little person that is born from your desires. His was born from his desire to play any sport at all." she said and Natsume started laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked. "He was joking Rayne! Those things don't exist!" "Yes they do! I saw Daichi with my own eyes!" "Daichi?" "Kukai-senpai's Chara!" she said and grabbed his arm once again. "If they do exist, then when yours is born I want you to show him to me okay?" he asked. "Okay!" she said and they smiled.

_**Kukai's house...**_"OW! Kaido stop it! That hurts! OW!" Kukai begged his brother. "Well you shouldn't have been making out with a girl on school grounds!" he yelled and smacked his rear again. "I wasn't Kaido! OW! I fell on top of her and the principle thought we were! OW! And he already did this to both of us! OW!" he said and Kaido stopped. "N-nani? He did?" he asked in shock and let him up."Yes! And he didn't have any mercy either!" he said, rubbing his rear again with tears in his eyes. "Remember? When you looked the school up you told me that was one of the punishments but I didn't care about that, I just wanted to go there." he said again. "Gomen Kukai, I just got mad since you broke the rules." he said. He just glared and walked upstairs to his room. "Dame Kukai! Spanked twice in one day! You're so unlucky." Daichi teased, earning him a punch. "Shut up Daichi!" Kukai yelled and flopped onto his bed, on his stomach of course. "That wasn't nessasary Kukai." Daichi said and floated over to his owner. Kukai suddenly started blushing and Daichi looked confused. "What are you thinking about Kukai?" he asked and Kukai jumped, blushing even more. "Well, it's just, when Rayne-san and I were punished today, I saw things." he said. "What things?" Daichi asked. "Just things." "I want to know what _kind_ of things Kukai!" Kukai turned as red as the sports jersey on his wall. "Her, uh, um-" "Just spit it out already!"

"I saw her underwear OK?" Kukai yelled and covered his mouth, turning even redder. "Ecchi." Daichi said and frowned. "It's not my fault the principle made her drop her skirt!" "Well you dropped your pants so I guess she saw your boxers." Daichi teased and made Kukai blush even harder, if that was even possible. "Kawaii little kitten boxers! Kukai wears kawaii little kitten boxers!" Daichi sang. "Shut up Daichi! Kaido made me wear them todaybecause I lost a bet!" Kukai yelled and threw his pillow at his Chara. It missed and Daichi continued laughing. _**Saturday morning...**_ "Come on Sume-chan! We're late for tea!" Rayne yelled to her brother, who was still half asleep. "Why do they have tea so early in the morning?" he yelled, clearly grumpy. "If you have that additude when we get there then I'm gonna kick your arse Natsume-kun!" she yelled and opened the door to the garden. "Sugoi!" she said and started drooling. "OK, so you invited Rayne-san and her brother for tea this morning? Then where are they?" Amu asked, completely bored. "Ohayo minna." Rayne said to the Guardians. "Ohayo Rayne-tan!" Yaya piped up. "Where's your brother Hyuuga-san?" Tadase asked and looked around. Rayne also looked around and sighed. "Natsume no baka! I bet he's hiding in here somewhere trying to sleep! Ugh I'm gonna kill him!" she said and the gold sparkles of evil appeared in her eyes. "Trying to sleep? Why?" Rima asked.

"He hates being up at this time on Saturday." Rayne said and set her bag down. "NATSUME KATASHI HYUUGA! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Rayne screamed, causing the Guardians to cringe. "Dame it Rayne shut up! I have a headache!" he yelled back and glared at her. "How could you get a headache in sixty seconds?" she asked. "Because I didn't have breakfast you biach!" Now he had done it. Rayne started tearing up and slapped him across the face. "You jerk! I hate you!" she screamed and ran out. Natsume held a hand to his cheek and stared after her, surprised. "I agree with Rayne-san! You're a jerk Natsume-san!" Amu said and hit him. "OW! What was that for?" he yelled. "For making your sister cry like that!" she said and crossed her arms. They got into an argument and everyne sweatdropped. "I'm gonna go find Hyuuga-san and make sure she's alright." Tadase said and stood up. "Mind if we come with you? We don't want to here these two fighting." Nagihiko said, covering his ears. "One of you should stay so they don't freak out after they stop." Tadase said and ran out the door. "I miss going to the Guardian meetings. It was fun." Kukai sighed as he walked towards the Royal Garden. Suddenly something knocked him down on the worst place possible at the moment: his butt. "ITAI! Watch where you're going baka!" he yelled. "G-gomenasai senpai!" Rayne quickly said and tried to run off but Kukai grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong Rayne-san?" he asked, rubbing his rear. "It's my brother! He was being mean to me! He even called me a biach!" she cried into his shirt. He started rubbing her back to try and calm her down. "It's OK Rayne-san, calm down. I'm sure he was just in a bad mood, he didn't mean it." he told her and hugged her. She continued crying for a few minutes before they heard someone call her. "Hyuuga-san! Are you alright?" Tadase asked and looked her over, running his hands over her to feel for any injuries. "ECCHI!" she screamed and hit him with Kukai's bag. "Ow!" he said and rubbed his head. "Oh? Souma-kun?" he asked, still rubbing his head. "I came to join the meeting if that's fine with you." Kukai smiled. Tadase smiled in reply. "Come on Hyuuga-san, let's go have some Japanese tea." Tadase said and smiled. Rayne looked at him and blushed slightly. "Oi? Rayne-san? You in there?" Kukai asked and waved his hand in front of her face. "You're the prince I used to dream about." she blankly said. Tadase twitched and Kiseki appeared on his shoulder. "P-prince? Did you just call me "prince" you simple commoner?" he asked as a crown popped up his head. "Oh great! Now you've done it! Tadase snap out of it!" Kukai said and started shaking Tadase. "I'm no mere prince! I am KING! Do you hear me my servant? KING! !" he yelled and flames starting rising around him.

"N-nanio? What is this?" Rayne asked and started clinging to Kukai's arm. "Whenever he hears the word "prince", he does a character change into this." Kukai explained. "K-kowai!" she said and hid behind him. "Oh no you don't! You did this so you fix it!" Kukai told her and shoved her into Tadase, knocking them both down. "You clumsy commoner! How dare you knock down your king!" Tadase yelled. He grabbed Rayne and dragged her to the Royal Garden, not noticing that Kukai was right behind them. "Hold her!" Tadase said and pushed her into Nagihiko. "Tadase-kun! That wasn't nice!" Amu said and glared at him. "Silence! Don't talk back to your king!" he yelled and lined up six chairs, side by side, and put one up on the table. "Oh-no. Did she say _that word_ to him Kukai?" Amu asked him. "Hai." he replied. "What word?" Natsume asked as he sat down in one of the chairs and crossed his arms. "Prince." Amu whispered to him. "Sit my servants! And watch what will happen if you disobey me or attack me!" Tadase said and pointed to the chairs he lined up. They all sat down except for Nagihiko, who was still holding onto Rayne. "I said sit down!" Tadase yelled at him. "B-but I can't while I'm holding her." Nagihiko said and Natsume noticed who he was holding. "Let go of my sister!" Natsume yelled and shot out of his seat. "B-but the king told me to-"

"I don't care what this stupid kid in la la land told you to do! Let her go!" Natsume yelled and a fireball appeared on the left and right side of Nagihiko's head. "AAAHHH!" he yelled and let go of Rayne. "Natsume-kun! You're not supposed to do that in public!" Rayne scolded him. "Gomen Ray-chan, but I wasn't gonna let this stupid kid hurt you." he said and hugged her. "How did he do that?" the Guardians and Kukai asked. "He's been able to do that for about a year or two now. He told me his dream was to be the king of fire." "Wow." they said. "Oh? What are those things over there?" Natsume asked and pointed to the Charas. Rayne looked to where he was pointing and smiled. "I told you they were real Sume-chan!" Rayne squealed. "That what was real?" "Guardian Charas! I _told_ you so!" she said and blew a rasberry at him. "You can see them too?" Kukai asked and walked up to Natsume. "Duh! I have one!" Natsume said and covered his mouth. "NANIO? Natsume-kun why did you lie to me then last night?" Rayne yelled. "I didn't want to tell you since I didn't think you'd believe me. That's why I said that I wanted to see yours if you ever got one." he said and lowered his head. "ENOUGH! I must show you the punishment my servants!" Tadase yelled and grabbed Rayne's arm, dragging her onto the table. "Wait! Hotori-san! I'm sorry but Kukai-senpai pushed me into you!" she quickly said and Tadase turned his glare onto Kukai.

"Hey Natsume-san? Why didn't a hair clip or something pop up on you when you did a character change?" Kukai asked him, not knowing Tadase was glaring at him. "It did, it was a black wristband with a fire charm in the middle." he told Kukai. "Hikami! Where are you?" Natsume yelled. "Hai Natsume-sama?" a cute little angel-like person said and floated over to Natsume and sat on his shoulder. She was wearing a long sleeved, orange and yellow fire pattern dress that went to her ankles, red greek sandles, a black wristband with a fire charm in the middle of it and small red angel wings on the back of the dress. "Kawaii!" Rayne, Rima, Yaya and Amu said in unison, starting to grabbed Kukai and dragged him over and onto the table. "Tadase! Let me go!" he said and tried to get away from him. "Sit my servants! Watch what your punishment will be if you disobey or attack me!" Tadase said. "Tadase! Snap out of it already! You've been like this for the past ten minutes!" Kukai said and started shaking Tadase again. "I'll take care of it." Natsume said and walked up to the table. He whispred something to Hikami and she nodded. A black wristband with a fire charm popped up on his left wrist and he held up that hand, bringing up a fireball. "Natsume-san! Don't hurt him!" Kukai told him. He threw the fireball and it stopped right under Kiseki's cape. "ITAI! HOT! TADASE!" he screamed and fell on Tadase's head, snapping him out of his "freak out".

"Oh? Why am I on the table, holding onto, Souma-kun?" Tadase asked. "You don't remember anything Hotori-san?" Rayne asked and he shook his head. "I had to snap you out of some weird freak out thing you were having." Natsume coldly said. Hikami cleared her throat. "Gomen ne, and Hikami helped." he said and winked at her. "You have a Shugo Chara?" Tadase exclaimed. "Duh. How do you think I can summon a fireball, throw it, and control where it goes?" he said, crossing his arms and turning away. "I can help you refresh your memory Hotori-san." Rayne said. "Kukai-senpai, can I borrow your bag for a minute?" she asked and everyone sweatdropped."If you're gonna hit him, then no." Kukai replied. "I remember up to when you said prince, but after that I don't." Tadase said and everyone stared at him. "Nani?" he asked. "You said the word but you didn't character change." Daichi replied. "It only happens when someone else says it baka!" Kiseki said in a rude tone, earning him a hit on the back from Amu, ending him up face-first on the ground. "Amu-chan! Kiseki, are you okay?" Tadase said, picking up his swirly eyed Chara. "You stupid-" Kiseki started, but Tadase covered his mouth before he finished. "Well it's not my fault he was being rude. And it works with my Chara's." Amu said and turned away. "Um, Natsume and I need to go now, gomenasai." Rayne said and bowed to the guardians. "We do? Why?" Natsume asked and then was dragged out the door by Rayne.

The guardians sweatdropped and went on with the meeting, Kukai included. "Why did we have to leave?" Natsume asked his younger sister. "Because I want to see mom and dad! You know I can't go without seeing them for so long when they're working!" Rayne told him and dragged him towards a fancy Italian resturant. "May I help you children?" a tall man in a suit asked them and glared. "We're here to see our parents." Rayne said in a very mature voice. "I'm sorry but I can't let you do that. Now go on back to preschool little one." he replied and shooed them out the door. "What if I told you our parents are the owners?" she glared."Oh! I'm so sorry Ms. Hyuuga, they're in the kitchen." he said and bowed. "Mom! Dad!" Rayne exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen and hugged her parents. "How's our little angel today?" Mr. Hyuuga asked and twirled Rayne around. "I'm great!" she said and hugged him again. "I'm fine too, thanks for asking." Natsume coldly said and crossed his arms. "Gomen Natsume, we're happy to see you too!" Mrs Hyuuga said and hugged him. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the counter. _**Monday morning... **_ "NATSUME! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Rayne screamed at her brother. "Why do I have to do this Ray-chan?" Natsume whined. He was wearing her uniform and a wig that looked just like her hair. "Because you said you don't trust the guardians! This is just to prove that they can be trusted!" Rayne yelled.

She was wearing Natsume's uniform and a wig made to look like his hair. "This is so stupid!" he groaned and walked inside the Seiyo Academy gates. Rayne walked next door to the middle school where Natsume attended, but Kukai also attended. "I wonder if girls have it as easy as I think they do." Natsume said to himself. "Ohayo Rayne-chan!" Nagihiko called and Natsume stiffined. "H-hai?" Natsume replied in the best girl voice he could do. "Do you have a cold? Your voice sounds different today." he said. "Uh, I, um, went to a concert last night and I yelled to much, and now I have a sore throat." Natsume replied. "Oh, you okay?" "I'm fine! I'm not pathedic!" Natsume yelled in his normal voice. He slapped his hand over his mouth and blushed. "I-I guess it's even more sore then I thought. Hehe." he said. "Natsume-san? Is that you?" Nagihiko asked and leaned close to his face. Natsume sighed. "Hai. Rayne talked me into going here for today and she's taking my place at my school right now." he whispered and turned a deep red. "You know, I had to grow up as a girl because I had to learn a girls dancing style." Nagihiko grinned. "N-NANIO?" Natsume yelled and Nagihiko covered his mouth. "I know how you feel about wearing a skirt, but I can tell you something you can do to be more comfortable." Nagihiko whispered. "Really? Please tell me now!" Natsume begged. "Okay, if you're sure." Nagihiko said and smirked. He leaned over to Natsume's ear and whispered something to him.

"That? You're a sick person!" Natsume said and backed away from Nagihiko. "Well, it helped me out." he said and smiled. "This is why she forced me to do this." Natsume sighed. "Why?" "Because she thinks I don't trust you guardians." he said and looked away. "Well, if it'll make you feel better, I can be the one you need to be more comfortable." Nagihiko said and smiled. "N-NANIO? YOU?" Natsume screamed. "Sure. I like Rayne-chan anyways." he smiled again. "I-if you're sure it'll help, then fine. But If you _ever_ say _anything_ about it to _anyone_, I'll murder you. Got it?" Natsume threatened. "Okay, I won't!" Nagihiko smiled and leaned towards Natsume. Natsume closed his eyes and leaned towards Nagihiko. Nagihiko suddenly grabbed Natsume and yanked him into a kiss. Natsume's eyes became saucers, but he sank into the kiss after a moment. Nagihiko let him go and smiled. "For a guy, you can kiss pretty well Natsume-san." Nagihiko whispered and walked off, leaving Natsume blushing madly. "He's a pretty good kisser himself, but why am I thinking that? I'm not gay!" Natsume fought with himself. "Hey! Hyuuga-san!" a girl yelled at Natsume. "H-hai?" he asked in a girl voice. "Who do you think you are, kissing our Nagi-sama like that?" she yelled again and Natsume looked shocked. "H-he asked me to kiss him! I-I didn't want to! Honest!" Natsume defended. "Yeah right! Every girl in school wants to kiss him!" the girl yelled again.

"Well, who do you think you are telling me I can't kiss him if I want?" he asked in a snooty tone. "Shouda Sumire, president of the Nagihiko Protectors club. He belongs to us!" Sumire spat at Natsume. "I didn't see a sign on him saying he was anyone's property." he sarcastically said and smirked. Sumire raised her fist like she was going to punch Natsume when the bell rang and he sighed of relief. "We'll finish this at recess Hyuuga." she growled and walked off with her crew. Natsume walked to his first class and sighed. "How can I fight her without revealing that I'm not Rayne?" he groaned to himself. _**Natsume's school...**_ "So far so good. No one notices anything different about Natsume." Rayne said to herself. "And his uniform looks almost exactly like Kukai-senpai's." she said again. "Yo! Natsume-kun!" Rayne heard a familiar voice call. "Hai?" she asked, turning around and stiffining. "O-ohayo Souma-san." she said. "Souma-san? What's with that all of a sudden? I told you to just call me Kukai." he said. "G-gomen, I was up late last night at a concert. When I'm up too late I forget things." Rayne said. "Well we better hurry or we'll be late for first period!" Kukai said and got into a ready-to-run position. "Ready?" he asked and gave his signature smirk. Before Rayne could answer, Kukai had his hand around her wrist and started running. "Running dash!" he yelled and he dragged poor Rayne along with him. "Never. Do. That. Again!" Rayne huffed.

"Hey, where's Hikami Natsume-kun?" Daichi asked. Rayne panicked. "She wasn't feeling well today so she stayed home." Rayne lied. "Oh, well tell her I said to get well soon." Daichi sighed and floated away. "What's with him?" Rayne asked and sweatdropped. "Dunno, he's been like that since you and Rayne-san left the garden on Saturday." Kukai siad and sat down. "This is my seat right?" Rayne asked and pointed to the seat next to Kukai's. "Duh." he said and Rayne sat down. The first half of the day passed quickly, at least to Rayne. "I think I failed the pop quiz again. How 'bout you?" Kukai asked. "Hmph. A first-grader could've passed without even studying for it." Rayne said and walked towards the door, leaving Kukai sweatdropping. "You're joking right? If I had studied all night for it I'd still probably miss half the questions!" Kukai said and caught up to Rayne. Suddenly a very excited looking girl ran up to them. "Did you hear? There's gonna be a fight over at the elementry school in a few minutes between Shouda Sumire and Hyuuga Rayne!" she said while jumping up and down. Kukai and Rayne both looked shocked. "N-NANIO?" Rayne shouted. She ran out the door as fast as she could and ran to the next school. _"What did Sume-chan do?"_ she thought. "You ready Hyuuga?" Sumire asked and smirked. Natsume just gulped. "Nagi-senpai! Nagi-senpai!" Rikka yelled and ran into the garden. "Hai, Rikka-chan?" he asked and set down his tea.

"There's a fight that's about to start! And it's over you!" Rikka said. Nagihiko did a spit-take and drenched Rikka in tea. "N-nanio? Who's in it?" he asked and shot out of his chair. "Sumire-senpai and another girl! I didn't catch her name!" she said again. "I don't see why they would fight over you." Hikaru said in his normal emotionless tone. Nagihiko sweatdropped. "And why is that?" "Because you're just another boy, we're all the same." he said and everyone sweatdropped. "Not really Hikaru-kun, anyway, we need to stop those girls!" Nagihiko said and ran out the door. "Matte! Nagihiko!" Amu yelled and ran after him, followed by everyone else. Nagihiko started pushing through the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight. "Gomenasai, I need to get through!" he said and got to the front then gasped. "Answer me Hyuuga! I don't like waiting!" Sumire yelled. She looked behind Natsume and smiled. "Nagi-sama! Don't worry, this _skunk bag_ won't be bothering you again after this is over!" she cheerfully said and glared at Natsume, making him gulp again. The other guardians, including Rikka and Hikaru, got to the front and also gasped. "Hey you two, break it up! Don't fight just because you're rivals!" Amu and Rikka said pushed Natsume and Sumire away from each other. Rayne got to the front and ran over to Natsume and dragged him a few feet away from Sumire. "What the hella did you do Sume-chan?" she whispered.

"I was kissed by the person she likes and she said I forced it on them!" he whispered back. Hikami popped up and said some weird words, then Natsume and Rayne were back in their own uniforms and the wigs were gone. "Listen up Shouda, if you _ever_ mess with my sister again, you'll be doing your homework in the hospital, got it?" Natsume growled. Sumire just shook in fear. "Natsume-kun! You could've waited for me!" Kukai called as he ran up to Natsume and tried to catch his breath. "Hey! What's going on here?" the principle yelled, making all the students flinch and/or stiffen. "This mean girl was trying to make me fight her over Nagihiko-kun!" Sumire said in a pouting voice. "N-nanio? _You_ challenged _me_ Shouda!" Rayne yelled at her. "I don't care who challenged who! Both of you, my office, now! You too Fujisaki!" he said and walked away. Everyone stared at Nagihiko. He just stood there, white as a ghost. "Nagihiko?" Amu asked and waved her hand in front of his face. "Th-this can't be happening. Me, sent to the principle's office? This can't be real!" he said and ran off to hide somewhere. Everyone sweatdropped. "He's never been in trouble at school before, has he?" Amu asked. "Nope." Tadase answered and went to find Nagihiko, Kukai joining him. Sumire started walking towards the office, and Natsume walked with Rayne there. "Alright you two, bend over these chairs." the principle told Rayne and Sumire.

"Don't you dare touch Rayne." Natsume said from the doorway. "You shouldn't be in here! Out!" the principle said and pointed to the door. "I won't leave until you talk to our parents first. They tell every school we go to to call them before we get punished." Natsume said and glared. "You're gonna get this too if you don't leave right now." the principle said. "Well then I'll just tell my parents that you abused us and get you fired and arrested for child abuse." Natsume smirked. "Sume-chan just stop! I don't wanna get punished but I don't want you involved in it! It really hurts!" Rayne told him. "That's why I'm doing this Rayne." he replied. The principle walked over to his desk and picked up the phone and started dialing it. Natsume smiled. "Hello Mrs. Hyuuga, I'd like to let you know that your daughter was in a fight here at the school and she's in my office. Yes, _your_ daughter. Your son insisted that I have to call you before punishing either of them. I know he doesn't go here, but if the principle from his school says so I can take that over if he's bothering my students. You read the pamplet for the school! You should know what the punishment is already! Yes, that's the one. It's school rules Mrs. Hyuuga! I didn't choose them! Unless you give the head master a note saying that your kids can't be punished that way then they will be as long as they go here! Alright then, we'll talk about it this afternoon. Sayanara." the principle said and hung up the phone.

"Your mother said I can go on ahead and punish you this time, but we'll be talking about it after school." he said and picked up his paddle. "Hikami, Chara Change." Natsume whispered to his Chara. She did so and Natsume pointed his finger at the paddle. It got a small flame on it and the principle threw it on the floor and stomped on it. "What the fack was that?" he exclaimed and Natsume smirked. "Maybe it got to hot in here and it caught fire." Natsume suggested and shrugged. "Fujisaki-kun! Just come on! He probably just wants to talk to you!" Tadase said while holding onto Nagihiko's arm, dragging him to the principle's office. "Or maybe he just wants you there! Calm down Nagi!" Kukai said, holding onto Nagihiko's other arm. "NO! I've never been in trouble at school and I don't wanna start today!" Nagihiko whined and started kicking his legs. Rayne, Sumire, Natsume and the principle sweatdropped. "Fujisaki, you're not in trouble so calm down." the principle told him and he stopped struggling. "Honto Chiba-sensei?" he asked. "Hai. I just wanted wanted you here to make sure you don't get in a stupid fight like that." he said and smiled. "See? I told you he just wanted you here!" Kukai said and let him go. Tadase also did and sighed. "Gomenasai for the trouble Sensei." Tadase said. "It's fine. Now, will you three boys please leave now?" he asked. "Hai Sensei." Tadase said and walked out, followed by Kukai and Nagihiko.

"Not you Fujisaki! I was talking to Hyuuga!" Nagihiko walked back inside and pushed Natsume out. "It's better to just listen to him and not fight it." Nagihiko whispered and shut the door, frowning. Tadase and Kukai cover their ears and looked away from the door. "Why'd you guys cover your ears?" Natsume asked. "So we can't hear them getting punished." Kukai replied and covered his ears again. Five seconds later Natsume heard Rayne and (slightly) Sumire yelping. He glared at the door until it opened three minutes later. Rayne's face was tear-stained and her eyes were red. Sumire just had a few tears on her face. "Ray-chan!" Natsume exclaimed and grabbed her up in a hug. She hugged him back very tightly and started wailing into his shirt. He rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. "You're a sick man Chiba." Natsume said and glared, then walked his sister out of the room. Nagihiko walked out of the principle's office, followed by Rhythm, looking like a sad and scared ghost, tears running down his face. "I never want to see ANYTHING like that again." he said. He started to walk past Tadase and Kukai but fainted when he was right in between them. "Fujisaki-kun?" Tadase exclaimed. He and Kukai lifted Nagihiko up and walked him outside to get some fresh air. "You okay Nagi?" Kukai asked. "I can never forget that. I've been scarred for life." he said in a daze. Rhythm floated up by Kukai's and Tadase's faces.

"Believe me, he's _not_ okay. For him, that was worse then Zombieland. And he fainted at least ten times! Minimum!" he said and sat on Nagihiko's shoulder, making him jump. "Oh shite! I need to get back to school before I get caught and get detention! Bye!" Kukai said and ran off. Temari floated up out of nowhere. "That was even too cruel for me to do." she said, frowning. Nagihiko snapped out his daze and looked at Tadase. "Gomen Tadase-san, I just can't handle that kind of thing." Nagihiko smiled. "It's fine Fujisaki-kun." he smiled back. "We better head to class before we also get detention." he said and started walking towards class, Nagihiko close behind. They managed to stay awake for class and rushed to the Royal Garden after the final bell. "Yaya hates school!" Yaya whined. "We know Yaya-chan, don't worry." Nagihiko said and flopped back in his chair. "Hi guys." Kukai moaned as he walked up the stairs to the table. "Kukai! Please play with Yaya? Yaya's bored!" Yaya whined and bounced around. "Gomen Yaya, not in the mood." he groaned and hit his head on the table as he sat down, wincing slightly. "Souma-kun? Daijobu desu ka?" Tadase asked. "If getting paddled in front of your whole class, pants down, and being given in-school detention is alright, then I'm just peachy." he growled in solid anger. "And believe me, it wasn't pretty!" Daichi said and sat on Kukai's shoulder. Nagihiko slapped his hand onto Kukai's other shoulder and leaned towards his ear.

"I'm guessing you didn't make it back to class before the bell rang?" he asked. "How do you know these things Nagi?" Kukai asked and lifted his head up for a moment. "Kukai-senpai!" Rayne called and tried to glomp him. He quickly dodged it, making Rayne hit the ground, face first. "Hey! Kukai-senpai!" she whined. "I'm not in the mood Rayne-san so just shut up!" Kukai yelled and turned away from her. Tears started welling up in her eyes and she looked down. "N-now Rayne-chan, don't cry just because Kukai is being a sour puss! He's just worried that you'll find out what happened to him in class today." Nagihiko said with an evil tone. Kukai's face turned a deep shade of red. "A-am not! And I'm not a sour puss!" he yelled, making Rayne giggle. "It's not funny!" he said and grabbed her. He put his arm around her neck and started giving her a noogie. "Hey! Kukai-senpai! Stop it that hurts!" Rayne whined. "Nope! This is your punishment for laughing at me!" he laughed. "Not cool!" she whined, finally having stopped squirming. He stopped and let her go, smirking. "Don't worry, that's not anywhere near as bad as what he got." Nagihiko said and giggled. "Shut your mouth Nagi before I shut it for you!" Kukai yelled. Rayne took this chance to glomp him. "Gotcha!" she laughed. He growled. "Get off before I hurt you." he quietly growled. Rayne jumped up as fast and she could and turned away from him.

"G-gomenasai Kukai-senpai, I-I just wanted to give you a hug to cheer you up!" she said, a few tears running down her face. Tadase wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Rayne burried her face into his chest and started crying. Nagihiko hit Kukai on the back of the head, just as Daichi and Rhythm did the same. "OW! What was that for?" "You didn't have to yell at her like that Kukai!" they scolded in unison. Daichi and Rhythm sat on Rayne's shoulders and hugged her. "Arigatou." she whispered. "Daijobu?" Tadase asked her and raised her head up to look at him. "Hai. I just wish I could be stronger and not cry so easily." she said and laid her head back on Tadase's chest. Suddenly they heard Rayne's cellphone ring, playing the chorus for _High School Never Ends_ by Bowling For Soup. Rayne blushed and answered it. "Moshi-Moshi? Konnichiwa sensei. Why? Am I in trouble? Hai, Tsukasa-sensei. I'll be there in a minute. Ja ne." she said and hung up, putting the phone back in her jacket pocket. "I'll be back soon." she said and walked out and towards the school building. Rayne knocked on the door that said "Chairman". "Come in!" a man called. "Tsukasa-sensei? Why did you need me?" she asked and walked up to the desk. "I just wanted to talk about your Chara." he said and smiled. "I don't have one yet." she said and sat down in one of the chairs. "I know, but I want to help you give birth to her."

Rayne blushed a deep red. "N-Nanio? You mean you want to have-" "No! I mean help you notice who you want to be." he said, blushing slightly. Rayne sighed. "I want to be able to talk with animals so I can help them, and I want to be stronger, to be able to stand up for myself." she said and looked at Tsukasa. Suddenly they heard a small thud and looked at the floor in front of Rayne. "N-NANIO? DID I JUST LAY AN EGG?" Rayne screamed. "Hai! That's your Shugo Tamago, your Chara will be born from it soon." Tsukasa said and smiled. Rayne picked up the egg and stared at it. "Why is it decorated like this sensei?" she asked and looked at him. It was red with a gold sash and had black paw prints all over it. "That's a question that only your Chara can answer for you, I'm afraid." he said. "EH?" Before Tsukasa could say anything, Rayne's phone started ringing again, playing _High School Never Ends_. She blushed again and answered it. "Moshi-Moshi?" she asked. "I'm busy! I can't at the moment!" she yelled into her phone. "Damare senpai! I don't care if Daichi's crying about it! Talk to Natsume!" she said and flipped it shut, putting it back in her pocket again. "I'm guessing that was Kukai-kun?" Tsukasa asked. "Hai. And before you ask, Daichi broke down and started wailing for Hikami. She's my Onii-chan's Chara." she said, making Tsukasa look surprised. "Nani?" "Your brother has a girl Chara?" "Hai. He wanted to be king of fire, not queen."

Rayne's phone started ringing again and she quickly answered it. "I told you to talk to my brother! Hikami belongs to him, not me!" She suddenly turned deep red. "S-senpai! Y-you wouldn't dare! Fine! I'll call him and have him bring Hikami there! Ja!" she said and shut her phone again, sighing. "Gomenasai Tsukasa-sensei." she said and bowed. "It's alright Rayne-chan. I've already accomplished what I was trying to do!" he said, making her sweatdrop. "I have to call my brother, excuse me onegai." she said. "Hai, hai! Go ahead!" he said and smiled. Rayne walked out of the room and started to pulled out her phone for the fourth time, when she was suddenly pushed up against the wall. "Hey! Na-" she started, but was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against hers. All she managed to see was a flash of midnight blue before she closed her eyes to savor the wonderful kiss. _"Wow, whoever this person is, they sure know how to make a girl submit to a kiss!"_ she thought. The boy reached for her jacket and cut it in the middle with a metal claw so he could slide it off. Rayne tried to protest this but the kiss was deepened and she let the jacket be removed. The boy put his free hand on her rear and pulled her towards him. "Mmmph!" she said and tried to get away, but failed. He slid his tongue across her mouth, asking if he could enter. She didn't respond so he forced himself inside. "MMMPH!" she tried yelling. "Rayne-chan?" Tsukasa exclaimed as he ran out of his office.

The boy ran off before Tsukasa could see him and Rayne fell to the floor, gasping for breath. "Who was that?" she managed to ask between gasps. Tsukasa saw her cut jacket laying a foot away from her on the floor and sighed. "I can't believe someone would do this to a ten year old girl in a school hallway." he said and helped her up. "I'm fine." she said, checking to see if her egg was alright. "My egg!" she exclaimed. "Did it break?" Tsukasa asked her. "No, it's gone!" she said and started frantically looking around. "Nanio?" he asked. "Who ever that person was must have taken it!" she said. Just then Kukai ran up to her and glared. "You were supposed to call your brother!" he said and grabbed her arm. "Matte! Senpai! I can explain! Right after I came out of Tsukasa-sensei's office, someone pinned me up against the wall and forced a kiss on me! He cut my jacket off and stole my Shugo Tamago!" she said, her free hand on her bottom. "Shugo Tamago? You mean you already have it?" he exclaimed. "H-hai! I just gave birth to it a few minutes ago!" she said, still covering her bottom with her free hand. "What did he look like?" Kukai asked, letting go of her arm. "All I know is that he has long, sharp, metal claws and midnight blue hair." Rayne replied. Kukai glared. "That thieving cat! Oh he's gonna get it next time I see him!" he said and stormed away. "Matte senpai! Where are you going?" Rayne called and ran after him.

"To Utau's so I can have a word with her!" he said. "You mean Hoshina Utau-san?" she exclaimed. "Hai! She might know where that cat is!" he said and walked out of the school building. "Can I come? Please senpai?" she asked. "We're going after _your_ egg aren't we?" Rayne squealed with delight and followed Kukai to the bus stop. "Come on." he said when the bus got there, getting on it. Rayne did so and sat down beside him. Ten minutes later, they got off the bus at Utau's record company. "Why are we here? I thought we were going to see Utau-senpai." "She's recording here today." Kukai said and dragged her inside. "Utau! Where the fack are you?" he yelled and dragged Rayne up the stairs. "Hey! No one is allowed up here without premission!" Yukai said. "Sanjo-sensei, I need to talk to Utau, now." Kukai told her. Just then Utau walked out of the recording room and smiled at Kukai. "Konnichiwa Kukai." she said. "Oh my god it's really Utau-senpai! I can't believe it!" Rayne squealed. "Get her out of here!" Yukai demanded and pointed to the door. "Just shut up for a minute! This is important!" Kukai yelled and turned to Utau. "Have you seen that thieving cat anywhere?" he asked. "If you mean my brother, then no. Why?" Utau asked and crossed her arms. "Don't talk to me like that mister! I'm an adult and you don't talk to adults like that!" she said and walked over to Kukai.

"Well that cat stole Rayne-san's Shugo Tamago not even five minutes after she gave birth to it so shut up biach!" Kukai yelled and turned away from her. "Why you little! Come here!" Yukai said and grabbed Kukai's ear. "Itai! Let go of me!" he said. Yukai sat down in her desk chair and yanked Kukai down against his will. "ITAI! You don't have the right to do this to me!" he said and kicked his legs like a five year old. "Sanjo-san, just let him go." Utau said, only to be ignored. "I told you I won't be spoken to like that!" she said and yanked Kukai's pants down. "You hentai old woman!" he said then started yelping like a baby, begging to be let go. Rayne got fire in her eyes and ran over to Kukai and Yukai. "He said to let go of him!" she yelled and yanked Kukai out of Yukai's grasp, only to fall into it herself. "OW!" she yelped. Kukai stood up and rubbed his bottom, only to notice Utau staring at him. "Nanio?" he asked. A drop of blood trickled down Utau's nose and Kukai looked down. "Ecchi!" he yelled and pulled his pants back up. "My brother stole that girl's tamago? Now why would he do that?" Utau asked, pointing her thumb at Rayne, making her squeal again. "How the hella should I know? He's _your_ brother!" Just then El floated up to Kukai's face. "Shut up!" she yelled in English. "What did she just say? I'm not very far in my English class yet." he said stupidly. "She said shut up, and I agree." Utau told him. "Hey!" he said and pouted.

Rayne was getting mad now. "Alright Utau-senpai, I just want my egg back and now!" she said and stormed up to Utau. "Wow. You're the first fan of mine to stand up to me like that. Congrats." she said and smirked. "Really? Wow that's so cool! I'm so happy I was-wait! Don't change the subject here!" Utau sighed. "Look kid, I haven't seen your egg or my brother. If I see him, I'll get the egg back and take it to Kukai so he can give it to you, alright?" she said. Rayne gleamed. "Honto? Oh my god Utau-senpai's gonna touch my egg! I'm so happy!" Utau and Kukai sweatdropped. "If I give you a signed CD will you stop talking?" Utau asked her. Rayne's face lit up then she fainted. "Rayne-san!" Kukai said and picked her up. "Gomen ne, Utau, I'll just take her home. Watashi wa anata o nayama sete gomenasai." he said and left. "Mom! Dad! Guess what?" Rayne asked when she ran inside. Kukai had started carrying her home but when they were halfway there, she woke up and started running home. "Hai angel?"her mother, Mizuki Hyuuga, asked. "I just met Hoshina Utau-chan! In person!" she squealed. "Nanio? You met Utau-chan? How?" Mizuki asked. "R-Rayne-san, d-did you have to leave me so far behind?" Kukai asked as he leaned against the door frame. "Gomen ne senpai, I was just too excited!" Mizuki looked at Kukai and smiled. "Rayne, he's such a handsome boy. Is he your boyfriend?" Mizuki whispered. Rayne blushed.

"N-no! He just brought me home! And he's the one who took me to meet Utau-senpai!" "Eh? So this cute little boy knows Utau-chan?" Mizuki asked and looked into Kukai's eyes. "H-hey! I'm not cute! I'm a middle schooler thank you!" he said. "And we went to see her because this boy with metal claws stole my-" Rayne started, but was cut off by Kukai covering her mouth. "Notebook. Her notebook with her notes from class in it. He was cosplaying so she wouldn't know who he was." Kukai finished for her and winked at her. Rayne shoved his hand off and glared at him. "No, he stole my Shugo Tamago. I don't need a notebook to take notes." Mizuki looked shocked at this. "Nani? You mean you finally have one?" she exclaimed. "Hai. Can you warm us up some of the riceballs from last night's dinner?" Rayne asked and flopped onto the couch in the livingroom. "Rayne-chan! Your tamago is more important right now!' Mizuki said and sat down next to her daughter. "Mom, Utau-senpai said if she saw him she'd get my egg and give it to Kukai-senpai so he can give it to me." "Hai, I'm as sure as hella that her brother is the one who stole it." Kukai said. Mizuki stared at him. "Nani? Oh! Gomen ne, I didn't know cursing wasn't allowed in this house." he said and bowed. "It's not that, but you think Ikuto-kun took my daughters tamago?" Kukai looked shocked. "Y-you know about that theiving cat?" "Just leave it senpai. It's not important." Rayne said.

"B-but! If she knows that baka neko then-" Kukai started, but was cut off by Rayne glaring at him. Kukai looked at his watch and stiffened. "Oh shite! I'm so dead!" he said and face-palmed. "Why? Are you late for getting home?" Mizuki asked. "Basically! My brothers told me to pick up some things for them at the store and told me to be back by six! I have fifteen minutes or Kaido will rearange my face!" he said, completely freaking out. "You mean they wanted you to do their shopping for them? Can't they do it? Or are they just lazy and bossy?" Rayne asked. "Yeah, you nailed it dead on." Kukai nervously said. "Kukai-kun, I hope you don't mind me asking, but do have three other older brothers named Rento, Unkai and Shusui?" Kukai looked shocked again. "B-but how did you know that?" he asked, dumbfounded. "And your mother, is her name Minako?" Kukai just nodded in response. "Kukai-kun, I can't believe you don't know who I am!" "Um, you're Rayne-san's mom?" he said. "I'm your mother's friend Mizuki! She may have reffered to me as Zuki-chan or Mizu-chan." she said and hugged Kukai. "Um, okay?" "I used to babysit you and your brothers, remember? You called me Miwuki-mama!" Kukai turned completely red. He looked at his watch again and tried to get away from Mizuki. "Gomen ne, but I need to get home and now! But maybe it'd be better if I stayed at a friends tonight." he said.

"I can drive you home if you want Kukai-kun." Mizuki offered. "Arigatou Hyuuga-sama." Kukai said and bowed. "It's no trouble at all! Rayne, do you want to come?" "That might not be a good idea, I have to do my homework still." Kukai said. "I can help you with it senpai, I haven't done mine yet either." Rayne said. "I think that's a nice idea! Just grab your things and let's go!" Mizuki said and went to her car. "Rayne-san, I'm warning you now, my brothers will probably be all over you because I brought home a girl." Kukai said as he slipped his shoes on. "Eh, I'm used to it. Don't worry." she said and walked out the door. "So Kukai-kun, how have you and your brothers been these past few years?" Mizuki asked as she drove towards Kukai's house. "Pretty good. Kaido's been putting me through double the special training since you left." "Oh that Kaido! Always so rough with his younger siblings." Rayne sweatdropped at that. "Kukai-senpai, is your eldest brother really that mean?" she asked. "Nah, he means well." Kukai looked at her and gave her one of his signature smirks and a thunbs up. "Don't worry! I can take it like a man!" he said. "Like a man? I don't believe that. Prove to me you're a man." Rayne said. "Alright! I will!" Just as Kukai was about to show her, Mizuki stopped the car. "We're here! Ja ne Rayne, Kukai-kun!" she said as the got out. "Ja, mom." Rayne said and shut the door, sighing of relief as her mom drove away.

"Be prepared for three or four hentai-acting guys drooling over you, and a lot of yelling." Kukai said and walked inside, followed by Rayne. "I'm home!" he called as they slipped off their shoes. "KUKAI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHERE'S THE STUFF WE TOLD YOU TO GET?" Kaido shouted, making Kukai and Rayne flinch. Kaido looked at Rayne and smirked. "Hey guys! Kukai brought home a girl! And she's pretty cute!" he yelled and leaned close to Rayne's face, smirking. "K-konnichiwa." she said, blushing slightly. "Uwa~! She's so kawaii! You were right Kaido!" Shusui said and hugged Rayne like she was a doll. Rento stepped up and pressure pointed him to make him let Rayne go. "She's not a doll Shusui." he said. "A-arigatou." Rayne said and blushed deeper. Unkai sudden scopped her up bridal-style and carried her away from the others. "My my Kaido, you were wrong about her being cute, she's hot!" he sad and kissed her cheek. "Unkai! Get your hands off her! To her you're a hentai old man!" Kukai yelled in anger. Rayne turned deep red and hit Unkai in the head. "Ecchi!" she yelled and tried to get away, only to land face-first on the floor. "Itai." she moaned. "I told you! That's what she did to me when I fell on top of her he day we met! Except she punched me so hard I flew across the grounds of the school." he said, helping Rayne up. Rayne instantly hid behind Kukai once she was standing up, latching herself to his right arm.

"I thought you told me you were used to this." he said and laughed slightly. "I didn't expect them to be this hentai." she whispered. "EEP!" she squealed as Kaido loomed over them. "Kaido, stop scaring her! Mizuki-mama was nice enough to drop us off and let Rayne-san come!" he said and pulled Rayne into his arms. She hid her face into his chest and gripped his shirt. "Where's the stuff we told you to get?" Kaido asked, scaring Rayne more. "R-Rayne-san got hurt so I had to take her home, and she just happens to be Mizuki-mama's daughter. We started talking and I lost track of time." Kukai explained. "Mizuki-san?" Kaido asked, backing off slightly. "H-hai. M-my mother is H-Hyuuga M-Mizuki." Rayne stuttered. Kaido glared at her. "Prove it then. When's her birthday?" "M-May twenty-fifth." "What's her full name, first to last?" "M-Mizuki Setsuna Hyuuga." "Husbands full name and origin?" "Macario Luciano DeMonte, Italian." "What do they own?" "Cucina Italiana, a five-star Italian resteraunt." Kaido smirked when she said that. "Nice job kid." he said. Rayne glared at him. "Well then answer me this; Se non era la figlia di Macario, sarei in grado di parlare Italiano perfetto(If I wasn't the daughter of Macario, would I be able to speak perfect Italian)?" said asked. Kaido just stared at her. "Nani?" he asked, completely confused. "She said 'If I wasn't the daughter of Macario, would I be able to speak perfect Italian'. Am I right?" Rento said. and looked at Rayne. "Hai." she replied.

"You never told me you spoke Italian! Or that Mizuki-mama owned an Italian place!" Kukai said to Rayne. "Didn't think I needed to. Just don't tell anyone or I'll get mobbed. I already have a pack of fanboys mobbing me everyday." Kukai noticed his brothers, minus Rento, looking at Rayne suggestively and glared. "Rayne-san, let's go on up to my room so we can do our homework." he said and grabbed her wrist protectively and pulled her towards the stairs. "Hey! Don't take her innocence Kukai! Leave that to me!" Kaido sarcastically called after them, make both of them blush, Rayne deeper then Kukai. "K-Kaido! I don't know how to have sex so I couldn't even if I wanted to!" Kukai yelled and dragged Rayne upstairs before Kaido could say anything else. Once they were in his room, Kukai slammed his door shut and locked it. "Gomen ne Rayne-san, Kaido's got a really hentai mind. Just ignore him." Kukai said and pulled out his huge pile of books from his bag, setting on the floor by his desk. Rayne's eyes went wide at the pile. "Holy facking shite senpai! What all do you have there?" she exclaimed. "Let's see, Geology, Language Arts, Math, Health, Science, English, Geometry and homeroom junk." he said, piling the books on his desk. Rayne stared at him then at the books. "And I have two notebooks with notes from my different classes and a binder with the actual homework in it." he continued. Rayne just looked at him again with huge, surprised eyes.

_**/+End Chapter+\**_

**Me:** Hey guys! Did all of you enjoy my first story on my new account?

**Kukai:** Why'd you give me that much homework Rayne-san? Do you hate me?

**Me:** No Kukai-kun, I don't hate you. I married you didn't I?

**Daichi:** *snickers* But you _were _pretty mean to him Hyuuga-chan! I mean you put him through like, what, four spankings? *laughs uncontrollably*

**Ikuto:** It was pretty funny to see Sporty Squirt get his ass whacked *snickers*

**Kukai/Me/Daichi:** Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

**Me:** I-Ikuto-senpai! Watch the language! And why are you here?

**Ikuto:** I came to say hi and laugh at Sporty Squirt

**Kukai:** Don't call me that you thieving cat!

**Ikuto:** I will if I want to. You can't do anything about it *smirks*

**Me:** Kukai-kun, just forget it. It's better then having him look up your skirt then kiss you on the lips

**Natsume:** I didn't show up much in this...

**Daichi:** Me either!

**Me:** Don't worry, you'll show up more throughout the story. Especially you Daichi, you're gonna play a big part in later chapters. Ikuto-senpai, please give the review thingy

**Ikuto: **Alright. But only because _you_ asked me *smiles suggestively* Please Read & Review if you liked it. If you don't, Demoness Dog will hunt you down and make you.


End file.
